A Hessenheffer Sweet 16 It Up
by Electricgirl101
Summary: It's Tinka's sweet 16! But with her twin brother miles away, her birthday is anything but sweet. So what happens when the gang tries to throw her a big surprise birthday party to make it sweet again? A lot more than they expected!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So because of Gunther being gone and all that, I started to think "Wow, I hope Tinka doesn't spend her B-day alone." Then I got the idea of writing this fanfiction. So here's chapter one, and I hope you guys like like it! Also, I don't own Shake It Up or any characters or places on the show. It all belongs to DC.

* * *

Cece point of view

I'm sitting at the counter at Crusty's with Rocky, Dina, and my annoying little brother Flynn. The four of us were looking at the menues as Deuce was scrubbing the counter with a rag. And as Flynn rambled on and on about what he wanted to get.

"Why can't I get a chocolate milkshake for lunch? I'm not so hunger that I want to have my regular pizza!" Flynn complained.

"Because if mom found out that I let you have a chocolate milkshake for lunch, I'm the one who will get in trouble for it!" I said.

"I won't tell!"

"That's what you said last time. And then I got in trouble for letting your eat the cake from the bakery instead of what mom packed!"

"You know," Deuce interrupted. "Watching you guys fight makes my job of scrubbing the counter a lot more entertaining!"

I gave him a glare and he went right back to what he was doing.

Just then, Ty came running down the stairs and ran right up to us.

"Hey guys! You know what's coming up next week?" Ty said to us.

"Oh! Is it Cinco De Mayo already!" Deuce said in a excited voice.

We all just kinda started at him for a second.

"Cinco De Mayo is a Mexican celebration." Rocky said. "I thought you were Cuban."

"Yeah and it's nowhere close to May." Dina added.

"Oh yeah" Deuce replied. "Never mind."

"Um, ok." Ty said. "I was going to say the this Saturday is Tinka's 16th birthday."

"It is?" I say in a confused voice.

"Oh yeah it is!" Rocky said.

"Wait! How did you guys know and I didn't?" I asked

"Well," Ty said. "I've been dating Tinka for three months, and Rocky and Tinka have been getting closer lately."

"Or it's because you have a short attention span." Flynn added.

"Put a sock in it Flynn!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah!" Deuce said. "I remember last year her and Gunther had a party and handed out sparkly invitations."

"Oh I remember getting one of those!" Rocky exclaimed. "But I kinda felt bad for not showing up."

"Why didn't you show up?" Deuce asked.

"The party was at their house." I explained. "And after your invited over their house for Vatalihootsit Day, you don't want to go there again."

"Oh." Deuce said. "Well don't feel bad, Rocky. From what I heard, nobody showed up."

"Oh ok." Rocky said. "You know they used to always throw parties and would always find a ways to bring up that their birthday is coming up."

"But Tinka's birthday is in a week, and she still hasn't brought it up." Dina said.

"I did ask her about it yesterday." Ty said. "But instead of answering she said 'Oh look at the time! Gotta go sweetheart! Bye!' and ran away."

"Really?" I asked. "I wonder what's bothering her about it this year."

"Wait." Flynn said. "Gunther and Tinka are twins, right?"

"Right." Answered Deuce.

"So she's probably upset about it this year because she can't spend her birthday with her brother."

"That makes sense!" Rocky exclaimed. "Her and Gunther were extremely close! She was devastated when he left! The fact that they share a birthday is just reminding her of him being gone!"

"Your right!" Dina said "She must be miserable!"

"Poor kid!" Ty said.

"Yeah." I said. "It's pretty sad…Oh well!" I turn around and continue to look at the menue for lunch.

"Cece!" Everyone yells.

"What?" I ask

"Come on Cece." Rocky told me. "I feel bad for Tinka."

"Well what can we do?" I ask

Rocky is silent for a moment, with a look on her face that shows she's thinking. Then her eyes light up with excitement.

"I got it!" She says. "We can throw her a big surprise birthday party! It'll get her mind off of Gunther!"

"That's not a bad idea Rocky!" Says Deuce. "It would be great to help the poor girl feel better on her birthday!"

"Yeah I'm in!" Said Dina

"Me too!" Exclaimed Ty. "I'll do anything to make my girlfriend happy."

"Well I'm not going to miss out." Said Flynn. "I'm in too!"

All that was left was me. They all stared at me, giving me the 'Well?' look.

"Oh what the heck! I'm in!" I yell.

They all cheer for a moment, then settled down.

"So how do we make a surprise birthday party?" Deuce asked.

"We'll have that talk later." Ty said looking at his watch. "Cause Rocky, Cece, and I have to head to the studio for rehearsals."

"He's right." Said Rocky. "We'll all meet at Cece's apartment tomorrow. About 3:30?"

Everyone, including me, nod our heads.

"It's settled than. Ty. Cece. Let's jump!"

Then the three of us jump out of our seats and exist. We were so deep into thought about how we would pull the surprise party off, that we totally overlooked the fact that we forgot to eat lunch.

* * *

Well there's chapter one for you guys! So what do you think? Should I continue? Let me know in your review. Be completely honest and don't hold back. Well that's all for now! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I have been busy lately and I am busy this week, but I will try to update as often as I can. Also, I do have Ty and Tinka dating in this story, but that doesn't make it a tynka fanfiction. I'm trying to make this story about the party and not around the romance. There is a reason I have that in this story, and you will find out in this chapter. Well, here you go! Chapter two! I don't own Shake It Up, any characters, or any settings. It all belongs to Disney Channel.

* * *

Rocky point of view

We were all gathered in Cece's apartment, for the meeting about Tinka's birthday party. Everyone was on the couch and me and Cece were front and center.

"Alright everybody!" I said "Let's get started! Me and Cece have been discussing the party and we decided that it will take place at Crusty's, this Saturday. And we have decided who will do what to help set the whole thing up."

Everyone leaned in, interested in what they were going to do.

"First things first," Cece continues. "Dina you will be managing the entire party."

"Yes!" Dina yelled.

"Oh come on!" Flynn complained. "How come she gets to manage?"

"She managed our Spring Formal." Cece answered. "And the place looked amazing!"

"Yeah, to bad we weren't able to enjoy it, thanks to 'jinks' over here." I said while I motioned towards Cece.

"I said I was sorry!" Cece yelled.

"Guys!" Deuce said.

"Sorry." I said. "Back to the subject. Anyways, me and Cece are in charge of decorations."

"Why do you guys get to do the-"

"Oh stop complaining Flynn!" Cece snapped

"Back to the subject." I continued. "Deuce, since you work at Crusty's, we put you in charge of food. That means the pizza, the drinks, and the cake."

"Got it!" Deuce said, nodding his head.

"Now Flynn." I continued. I walked over to the counter where there was a small book. "Your in charge of entertainment. This is a book shows the most popular party entertainments in Chicago." I hand him the book. "We need you to find something you like, book the gig, and have them do whatever they do, at the party."

"Interesting job." Flynn says. "Alright."

"And that leaves Ty." Cece said.

Ty sat up and brushed off his shirt a bit.

"Ty you have the most important job we have." I said with a smile. "Your job is to keep Tinka away from the party while we set up."

"Why me?" Ty asked.

"Because your her boyfriend, and your the only person that she would agree to go somewhere with." Cece answered. "Plus she loves hanging out with you."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "So you need to keep us up to date on where you and Tinka are and when you guys will be heading for Crusty's. This is very important Ty. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Rocky, please. I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Ty said while pulling at his jacket with a big grin.

"Your also going to need to send out all the invitations." Cece added.

"Okay." I said loudly. "Is everybody aware on what to do?"

Everybody nods their heads.

"Great! Everyone, go home and get to work! We need to be ready by the end of the week!"

Then Deuce said Dina exit the apartment through the door, Ty goes up the fire escape, and Flynn walks to his room with his nose in the book Rocky gave him.

After that it was just me and Cece.

"So Cece." I said. "We're in charge of decorations. So do you want to run down to the mall and get some decorations?"

"Yeah sure!" She answered.

We both grab our bags and head though the door.

"Bye Flynn!" Cece yells right before the door closes behind her.

* * *

Cece point of view

Me and Rocky push the door open and walk in with lots of big and heavy bags from the mall. Flynn was upside down on the couch, still looking through the book.

"Hey Flynn!" I said. "Find anything yet?"

"No." He answered while looking up from the book. "Wow. You guys have like twenty bags! It's only one party. We don't need that many decorations."

"Oh no." Rocky said as she point towards one of the smaller bags of of the bundle. "That one is for the party. The rest is other stuff we got at the mall."

Flynn cocked an eyebrow. "So you guys got the decorations, and then spent," he stops to look at his watch. "three hours on buying stuff for yourselves?"

"We're young teenage girls!" I said. "Don't judge us!"

Just then Ty came through the window.

"Hey hey hey!"

"Ty!" Rocky yelled. "That's my line!"

"Sorry. Anyways, I just sent all all of the- Wait, are those all of the decorations?"

"No there not." I said. "Continue."

"Um, ok. I just sent all of the invitations to the post office. I also called Tinka and asked her if she wanted to hang out on this Saturday for her birthday. She was a bit hesitant about it, but I convinced her. And she doesn't suspect a thing." Ty smiled wide, proud of his accomplishments.

"That's great, Ty!" Rocky said. "Now that Tinka's busy, there is nothing stopping us from throwing this part!"

"Yup!" I agreed. "I can't wait to see the look on her face!"

"Me either!" Ty said. That's when he noticed upside down Flynn on the couch.

"Hey little man! Got anything yet?"

"Not yet." Flynn says. "This job is a lot harder than I thought."

"How is it hard?" I asked. "All you do is look through the book and find something."

"There's a lot of options." Flynn explains. "And I find it funny that that's coming from a girl who finds it hard to read one page of a book, without falling asleep."

"Oh! Burn!" Yelled Ty.

"I don't find it hard to read a book." I said. "I just don't want to do it."

"Why?" Flynn asked. "Are you to busy shopping for hours with Rocky?"

"I said don't judge us!"

"Guys calm down!" Rocky said."Look. It's late, we're all tired, and maybe we should turn in."

I grinned. Oh Rocky. Trying to be the peacemaker.

"Okay. Goodnight guys!" Flynn says as he walks back into his room, and as Ty and Rocky go back up the fire escape.

I have to go to bed too know, don't I?

I groan as I walk to my room, and just plop down on my bed. In about twenty seconds, I was fast asleep.

* * *

Well that's chapter two! I'm sorry that it was so short! So yeah, like I said earlier, I am pretty busy this week, but I will try to update as often as possible on all of my stories. In other news, I'm planning on skipping to the day of the party in the next chapter. But what did you think about this chapter? Do you think it was to short? Do you think it was bad? Should I continue? Let me know in your review! Remember, your opinion is very important to me. Anyways, see you guys later! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while for an update. I have a busy schedule this summer. I also have to brain stormm a bit because I know how I'm going to end this story, but I don't know how I will get into that. So this chapter is a bit short and dull, and I am really sorry for that, but hey, you've been warned. Also, I may rush through the story a bit. I'll try to drag it out as long as possible, but it still may be a short story. Once again, you have been warned. So anyways, that's enough talking for me. Here is chapter three! I don't own Shake It Up, any characters, or settings. It all belongs to DC. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ty point of view**

I am standing outside the door to Tinka's apartment, with a red rose in my hand. It was the day that we would surprise her with a big surprise birthday party. **(Note from author: I am sorry that I had to skip to the day of the party and rush it, but I warned you in the message above)** I already called Tinka and said I was here and she would come out any second now. I got to say though, I am pretty nervous. But all I have to do is stall Tinka until about six'o clock tonight. The rest of the gang do the rest of the work. At least I get to spend the whole day with my special girl!

Then the door opens. Tinka walks out, with a small smile. She's wearing a outfit with, surprisingly, not that much glitter. That is a sure sign that she is a bit sad about something. And I knew what.

"Happy Birthday!" I yell in a cheery voice and hold out the red rose, with a openly smile.

"Aw, thanks Ty." She says, cheering up a bit, while taking the rose and giving me a small hug.

"Your welcome." I responded. "So I have big plans to celebrate my girl's 16th birthday! First, there is this new bowling alley down town that I thought would be fun for us to try. Then, I got us reservations at this new fancy restaurant for lunch. And after that," I pull two tickets out of my pocket. "I got us tickets to see that chick flick movie you were dying to see."

"Really? You want to see a chick flick?"

"Sure! Anything for the birthday girl!"

"Thanks Ty! This is great!" She said with a smile. But I could see in her eyes that she was still sad.

"Well let's get going!" I said. We begin to walk down the hall. When we reached the stairs, I secretly pull my phone out of my pocket and type down a quick text. Then I quickly catch up with Tinka, and we make our way out of the building.

* * *

**Rocky point of view**

I was at Crusty's with Deuce, Dina, Cece, and Flynn. Today was the big day of the surprise party and it had to be perfect. I really felt bad for her. She can be sour sometimes, but it's her sweet sixteen, and no girl deserves to be sad and alone on her sweet sixteen. Not even Tinka.

So me and Cece are in charge of decorations, so we were putting up the big, sparkly banner that said 'Happy Sweet Sixteen, Tinka!". Yeah, a little dull. We were going to have it say "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Bay-beee!", but then we figured that it might remind her of Gunther, since he said it a lot more than she did.

"A little to the right!" Dina yelled up to us. She was taking the whole 'managing' thing pretty seriously.

"Dina," Cece said. "If I try to move it any more to the right, I'm going to fall off the ladder!"

"Oh suck it up, Jones!" She snapped as she turned towards the kitchen to see how Deuce was doing on the pizzas, leaving Cece with her jaw hanging open.

Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text. It was from Ty:

_The eagle has left the nest_

I just rolled my eyes. He insisted on using code. But I knew what it meant.

"Guys!" I yelled. Everybody turned their heads towards me. "Ty just texted me. Him and Tinka have left her apartment."

"You heard the woman! Get moving people!" Dina yelled.

"Sweetheart, relax." Deuce said who was now standing behind the counter. "We have plenty of time."

"Yeah." Flynn agreed, who was sitting at one of the tables, playing on his D.S. "Ty won't bring Tinka back until around six. It's only eleven."

"I know but- wait! What are you doing, Flynn?" Dina asked, marching over to his table. "Your supposed to be helping us!"

"Hey, my job was to choose the entertainment, and book them to come to the party. Which I did yesterday. I'm done with work." Then he continued playing his game. But just as he did, Dina grabbed the D.S and tossed it in the trash can next to her.

"Hey!" Flynn complained.

"Get off your butt and help out with the decorations." Dina snapped. We all looked at her with our mouths hanging open.

"I'm not doing it until you get my-" Flynn started.

"Fllyyyynnnnnnn...!" Dina growled.

"Yes ma'am!" Flynn jumped out of his seat as he ran to the table with the decorations.

"Wow!" I heard Cece whisper in my ear. (We were both off of the ladders by now.) "She's harsh!"

"Yeah," I whispered back. "Maybe making her the manager wasn't as good of an idea as we thought."

"Agreed." She replied

"Hey guys!" I heard Deuce yell from across the restaurant. "I finished the pizza!"

"Really?" I asked. "Already?"

"Yeah. We only need one pie right?" He asked

"No," Cece responded. "Deuce we invited a lot of people. We're going to need more than just one pie."

"Well yeah," He said. "But how many of them are actually going to show up?"

"True!" Cece responded.

"Cece!" Dina and I yelled.

"What? He right and we all know it!" She said.

"Just make another pie, Deuce." Dina said. "A couple more, actually."

"But I made the first pie using the dough we already had." He said. "So if I have to make more pies, I need to make the dough."

"So?" Rocky asked.

"So, last time I tried to make the dough for a pizza it turned into a giant blob of yeast that tried to eat your brother!"

We all just stared at him for a second.

"Okay I'm not going to ask." I said.

"How about this?" Cece said "Flynn can help you with the dough."

"Why me?" Flynn complained

"Because if you don't, I'll tell mom about you breaking her favorite earrings." Cece said

"Fine. Come on Deuce." Flynn said as he walked into the kitchen with Deuce at his tail.

Cece and I went back to the decorations, while Dina checked in on us. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**That's chapter three! I'm sorry that it's short and I'm REALLY sorry that it was kind of boring! But I did warn you about it before the chapter! I promise that I will make the next chapter more interesting! And hopefully longer! I will try to update the story as soon as I can! So, I know this chapter was really bad, but I'm entitled to ask: What do you guys think? Let me know in your review! And be COMPLETELY honest. Well bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry about the last chapter being so dull and short! But this one is better! Also, sorry for the late update. But hey, better late then never, right? Here's chapter four! I don't own SIU. It belongs to Disney Channel. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tinka point of view**

Well here I am, at the bowling alley with Ty, and I just scored my third gutter ball in a row. This isn't how I normally play. In fact, normally, when I play bowling against Ty, I kick his butt every time. Kind of like when we play ping pong. The reason I'm doing so bad right now is because I'm depressed. Your probably wondering why. It's because it's my birthday. Now your probably wondering why the goat would I be depressed because its my birthday. Let me explain. You see, I am a twin, siblings that share the same birthday, which you already knew. You also already know that my twin brother Gunther is miles away in old country. Celebrating your birthday without your twin is like trying to enjoy a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the peanut butter: not enjoyable without the other half that makes you happy. So yes that is why I'm upset and Ty is trying to make this a happy day for me. I appreciate his effort, but so far, its not working.

"Good try Tinka." Ty said as I walked back 2 my seat. "Hey are you feeling okay? You seem upset about something." I could see in his eyes that he was a bit concerned and I wish I could tell him what's bothering me. But it wasn't something that was easy to talk about.

"I'm fine Ty." I assured him. "It's your turn." Ty got up and picked up his ball. He threw it down the alley and made a strike. So first my brother is gone, and now I'm losing at bowling to Ty. Yup. This is not the best birthday ever.

Right as he turned to go back to his seat, his cellphone rang.

"Your turn." He says as he scoops up his phone and walks over to the corner of the alley right before he picks up. I pick up my ball and this time I get a split. Well, better than a gutter ball!

* * *

**Rocky point of view**

"Hey Ty! So how's Tinka doing over there?" I said through the phone. Ty and Tinka were at the bowling alley while we were still setting up the party.

"She's okay I guess." He answered. "But she seems really upset. She's not playing very well either. For once I'm actually beating her."

"Really?" I ask. "By how much?"

"40 to 9." He answered

"Yikes!"

"So how is the party going?"

"Well, Deuce and Flynn are still making the pizzas, but other than that, I'd say its going pretty good. We finished setting up the decorations!"

"That's great! I got to go, it's my turn. I call you later, okay?"

"Okay got it! Bye!" And with that I hung up. Hopefully Ty can hold off Tinka long enough for us to get everything ready. I sat down next to Dina and before I could say a word, Deuce and Flynn ran out of the kitchen.

"Rocky we have problem!" Flynn said in a bit of a scared voice. We jumped out of our seats.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, you know how the yeast make the dough rise?" Deuce asked

"Yeah." Dina and I said at once.

"Well," Flynn continued. "We may have put a bit to much yeast in the bowl, and know... why don't you come take a look." the fours of us run into the kitchen and the first thing I see is what looks like a giant blob of dough on the table! Way to big to toss in the air and turn into a pizza pie.

"What happened in here!" I yelled

"Well," Deuce said in a very high and scared voice. "Remember when I said that last time I tried to make the pizza dough by scratch it turned into a giant blob that tried to eat Ty? Well, here it is! Except it not as big as the other one."

"You can't be serious guys!" Dina yelled. "That was our entire dough budget!"

"Forget the budget!" Flynn said. "That thing swallowed up my DS that I just fished out of the garbage!"

"Yeah well it ate my cellphone, my wallet, and my paycheck! I mean it didn't have much money on it, but still!" Deuce complained.

"Guys!" I yelled. "We can't have a party with a giant blob of dough! I need you boys to get rid of this and make another pie!"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Dina said. That was our entire dough budget!"

"Okay then." I said trying to think of a way to get pizza. "Then get rid of this and... order another pie from that pizza parlor down town!" Everyone gave me a look, and we were all silent for a few seconds.

"Are you telling me call Tonni's pizza?" Deuce asked in a confused tone. "Crusty's pizza parlor's rival?"

"Well, YOU don't have to do it!" I pointed gave me a small glare. "Oh come on, Deuce." I said. "It's just this one time. And it's not like we have many more options here!"

Deuce groaned. "Fine. But nobody tells Uncle Frank!" We all nod our heads. Deuce and Flynn try to lift the blob as me and Dina exit the kitchen. We sat down at one of the tables, just as Cece came out of the bathroom. And just as there was knock on the door. Cece went up the stairs and opened the door.

"Guys! Entertainment is here!" I heard her yell. Oh yeah! I completely forgot about entertainment. I also forgot to ask Flynn what entertainment he booked.

Cece walked back down the stairs, followed by a man in a black uniform carrying a clipboard, and two large men with padded gloves and no shirts. Dina's and my jaw dropped when we saw this.

"Quick question." Cece said. "Who are you guys?"

"Well," the man in the black uniform said. "These two are Skull Crusher and Bone Breaker." He motioned to the two large men behind him. "They're two fighters from the MMA. But they also do a part time job, when they fight for entertainment at parties. That's why we're here."

I got out of my seat and walked over. "Excuse me sir, are you sure there wasn't some type of mistake?"

"No, there shouldn't be." He responded, pulling out his clipboard. "It's says right here that the location is Crusty's pizzeria, Saturday, at about six, but to come early, at about twelve thirty. It was assigned by somebody who said their name was 'Flynn Jones'. You wouldn't happen to know him would you?"

I felt my blood start to boil a bit. Maybe putting Flynn in charge of entertainment wasn't a good idea after all.

"Will you boys excuse me for just a moment." I said as I walked away to the entrance of the kitchen.

"FLYNN!" I yelled into the kitchen. Flynn walks out casually, as if I didn't just yell.

"Hey Rocky! Good news! Me and Deuce managed to drag the giant blob out to the dumpster in the back!" He said giving me a thumbs up.

"Flynn! You have a whole lot of explaining to do about this!" I said pointing to the MMA fighters.

"Oh look! The entertainment is here!" He said as if this was totally normal.

"Flynn! Why one earth would you choose them out of all of the options in the book?"

"Hey! You told me to pick an entertainment and to book it. Which I did. Your flaw was choosing me to decide which entertainment would come to the party." He said grinning evilly.

"Well I realize that NOW!" I said. Just then, Deuce runs out of the kitchen.

"Good news!" He said excitedly. "We got rid of the blob, and I just called Tonni's pizza for a deliver of three pi-Is that Skull Crusher and Bone Breaker from the MMA?"

I rub my forehead in frustration. This isn't going as planned. "Yes, and you need to help me with that. Flynn ordered them as entertainment and now I need them gone."

"Sorry Rocky, but I need to run down to the bakery and pick up the birthday cake." He said.

"Okay fine." I said. "I'll see what I can do."

"Great! Got to go!" He said running out the door. That left me with the help of Cece, Dina, and Flynn to help me out. Well, Flynn isn't going to help. So Cece and Dina. Oh boy.

* * *

**Well there's chapter four! I know that the MMA fighters as the entertainment was a bit random, but I needed it to be a turn off for the party and I couldn't think of all that much. Plus, I've been watching S&C a lot lately, and one of the characters is a MMA fighter, so it was the first thing that came to mind. Just remember that everything that I put in this chapter is there for a reason. So let me know what you think about this chapter in your review and if I should continue! See you guys later! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This next chapter isn't my best one, and I'm sorry for that. I swear that this story does get better, and if you stay with me and keep reading, you won't regret it! Thank you guys for the reviews that you've sent in, it means the world to me that you want me to continue the story. So, without further ado, here is chapter five! I don't own Shake It Up, any characters, or settings. It all belongs to Disney Channel. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ty point of view**

I was in the men's room of a restaurant that me and Tinka were at for lunch. I didn't really have to go, I just needed an excuse to leave the table so I could talk to Rocky. I was in one of the stalls when I dialed the number. It rang a few times before she actually answered.

"What Ty!" She snapped at the other end.

"Hey little sis! I'm good, thanks for asking. You?" I joked.

"Sorry." She said apologetically. "I'm just really frustrated right now."

"Why? What's going on over there?"

"Funny story. First, the pizza dough turned into a giant blob that swallowed up half of the supplies in the kitchen." I gulped, remembering when that happened to me and Deuce, except I was also swallowed up. I still have nightmares.

"Second," she continued. "I find out that the entertainment that Flynn ordered was two MMA fighters that want to fight each other at the party!"

"Really! Which fighters?" I asked, excitedly. That's right. I do like to watch MMA fights. There's a lot of things about me that you guys don't know.

"That doesn't matter!" She said "That's not the type of entertainment that Tinka would like!"

"Well, was it that good of an idea to have FLYNN book the entertainment?"

"I realize that NOW! The problem is that they won't leave. What about you and Tinka?"

"Well I got good news and bad news. The good news is that I finally won my first bowling tournament against Tinka! Whoo!"

"Okay great." She said with lack of caring in her voice. "And the bad news?"

"Tinka doesn't seem to be in any more of a birthday mood than she was when I picked her up. We really need this party to be great."

"I know. We're all trying. We just need some more time, okay?

"Got it. After lunch we're going to see a a chick flick movie that Tinka would really enjoy. Hopefully that'll cheer her up a bit. After that, we going to head to Crusty's. By then you guys have to be ready."

"Don't worry, we will. Other than the entertainment, everything seems in place. The decorations are up, we ordered some more pizza, and Deuce just went out to get the cake."

"Great! I should go now."

"Yeah, me too. My phone's about to die. Later!"

Then she hung up. I shoved the phone back in my pocket, and exited the men's room. I made my way back to my table with Tinka, just when the waiter came over with the check.

* * *

**Dina point of view**

Rocky just hung up the phone with Ty. We were all sitting at the counter, waiting for Deuce to come back with the cake, and trying to come up with a way to get new entertainment on such short notice, so we can get these guys to leave. Cece was looking through the book that Rocky gave Flynn about a week ago, trying to find any available entertainment. Then she slammed the book shut.

"Any luck?" I asked

"No." Cece answered. "There's nothing that's available at last minute."

"Ugh! Way to go, Flynn." Rocky commented.

"Well what did you expect me to get?" Flynn asked

"Oh I don't know, performers, magician, a DJ, any NORMAL entertainment for a girl's sixteenth birthday!" Rocky said.

"Well now what?" I asked

Just then, Ducie made his way down the stairs. "Hey guys!"

"Deuce, where's the cake?" Rocky asked. "You just went out to get it!"

"Don't worry, I got it." Deuce said. "Bring it in, boys!" Then three men walked in, carrying a HUGE birthday cake, about ten feet tall, almost touching the ceiling! My jaw dropped, as well as Rocky's, Cece's, and Flynn's, as they walked down the stairs, and Deuce instructed them to put it on the table.

"Thanks, guys." He said, as he pulled money out of his pocket, and handed a few bucks to each guy as they walked out of the restaurant.

"So, what do you guys think?" Deuce asked.

We all observed the giant cake. It was like stacks of cakes, all put together, with the biggest on the bottom, and the smallest on the top, which was so high up, you can barely see rainbow colored, candles at the very top. It had layers of vanilla, and red velvet, with white and pink frosting, covering the edges. Sitting on top of the edges, is what looks little sugar statues shaped like little goats, surrounded by little sugar flowers. And on the side, it spelled out, 'Happy Birthday, Tinka!', in all of the colors of the rainbow. We all just stood there for a few seconds, in amazement, until I finally broke the silence.

"Deucie, this is incredible!" I said

"Yeah!" Cece agreed. "How did you manage to get this?"

"Well," Deuce begins. "it was my job to order the cake, so I called my cousin, Reberto. Him and his dad are very experienced when it comes to this type of stuff. So I drew a picture of what I wanted the cake to look like, and sent it to him. Then I had to send him a note, describing everything in the picture, since I'm a terrible artist. Anyways, him and his dad were able to make the cake and send it to Chicago in a week. It only cost me a hundred bucks worth my allowance, but it's worth it! Ta-daaa!"

"Deuce that's amazing!" Rocky said. "This definitely makes up for the incident with the pizza dough!"

"Thanks, Rocky." Deuce said.

Then I noticed Flynn was about to steal a bit of frosting off the cake with his finger.

"JONES!" I yelled. He fell back into his seat behind him. We all just glared at him.

"What? Don't act like you weren't tempted to do the same thing!" Flynn said

We all just laughed.

"Okay than." I said looking at my clipboard. "We got the cake, the decorations, we ordered the pizza. So all that's left is the guests, the entertainment, and of course, the birthday girl."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out." Rocky said. Then she turned her head and noticed something. We all looked and saw that the two MMA fighters were eating everything at the snack table.

"Hey!" She yelled at them. "Step away from the snack table!"

They both moved away from the table and sat down. I walked over to the table and saw that the bowls were now almost completely empty.

"Guys, we have a new problem." I said, taking one of the bowls and bringing it over to the rest of the group. "We're all out of snacks."

"Of course." Rocky said. "Don't worry. Me and Cece can just go to the store and buy some more. We still have time."

"Okay," Deuce said. "We'll keep everything under control over here."

"Got it. Come on Cece." Then the two BBFs headed out the door.

* * *

**Well there's chapter five! I am REALLY sorry that it was so short and boring! I promise that the next one will be better! I swear! Anyways, how did I do describing the cake? Could you picture it? Do you think I should continue with the story? Let me know in your review! I love you guys! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I just want to give you a heads up that I've been pretty stumped with this story. So I'm kind of scared how this story will turn out, and I REALLY scared what you guys will think. So I'm sorry the rest of the story won't be as good as the first half, or not as good as it should be. I'm trying my best! And I'm sorry, but this chapter is going to be really short, as well as the next one. I'm sorry! I am doing the best I can on this story, and I promise you guys won't regret reading this by the end. At least I hope not. But seriously, it will get better. So anyways, here's chapter six! I don't own Shake It Up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cece point of view**

It took Rocky and I about twenty minutes to get from Crusty's to the mall. We found our way to the party store and made our way into the food section. And boy was there a lot! There were rows of chips, dip, candy, cookies, fruit punch, and so many other foods that made my stomach growl. No, focus Cece! Your here to get food for the party, not for your stomach.

Rocky was about to pick up the first bag of chips, when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket, and looked at the contact.

"It's from Ty." She said.

"Oh! Put it on speaker!" I said, curious of what was happening with Ty and Tinka. She put it on speaker, and answered.

"Hey Ty!" She said through the phone. "Your on speaker. Cece is with me. What's up?"

_"Hey! I'm at the movie theater with Tinka. I'm actually buying the popcorn right now, and she's waiting for me. I just wanted to check in on how you guys are doing with the party and everything."_

"Well, Deuce got the cake, and we're buying the snacks right now." I said.

_"You guys are just buying the snacks now? Shouldn't you have done that already?"_

"No," Rocky answered. "We had the snacks, but then the MMA fighters ate them all."

_"You still haven't gotten rid of those guys?"_

"No, not yet." I said. "So how is Tinka doing?"

_"Pretty much the same as last time."_

"Don't worry, she'll be happy when we're done." Rocky assured. "So when is the movie finished?"

_"At about ten to six. So, about five-fifty."_

"Yeah, we know what ten to six is, Ty." I said, rolling my eyes.

_"Well, I knew Rocky knew. I just wanted to make sure you knew."_

"Hey!" I yelled through the phone.

_"Relax, Cece. I'm just messing with you. Guys, I got to go. The movie is starting soon, and Tinka is waiting for me."_

"Wow, never heard you so in a rush to see a chick flick." Rocky teased. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

_"Oh shut up Rocky! I really-"_ Then Rocky's phone's screen went blank, and Ty's voice disappeared.

"Ty?" I said through the phone. "Ty? Are you there?"

"Oh come on!" Rocky yelled.

"What?" I asked

"My phone died." She said with a groan, shoving it back in my pocket. "At least we pretty much finished the conversation. Come on, let's just get the food and head back."

"Got it." I said, grabbing a bag of chips.

Then I realized that the bag was caught between two metal poles of two shelves. I pulled a bit harder, trying to yank it out. Still nothing. The third time, it still didn't come out, but I managed to pull on the giant shelf of food, hard enough to pull down the entire shelf, causing it to crash to the ground, and have all of the food be crushed underneath. Luckily, Rocky and I jumped out of the way before it had a chance to crash on us. Rocky slowly turned her head to me, with a angery glare on her face.

"Oops." I said in a scared voice.

* * *

**Rocky point of view**

Well, after Cece, being the idiot she is, pulled down the entire shelf at the mall, the store manager had us both clean the whole thing up. We apologized, and cleaned the whole thing up, which took us about half an hour, to an hour. So thanks alot for wasting our time, Cece.

"I said I was sorry!" Cece winned as we walked down the street, heading towards Crusty's.

"Cece! I forgive you, I just don't think that manager does." I said, annoyed

"I apologized to him too! And besides it wasn't even my fault." She stated with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, then who's fault was it?" I asked. "The bag of potato chips?"

"Exactly!" She yelled.

I just gave her a 'seriously?' look.

"What?" She said. "It was stuck!"

I rolled my eyes. Well that's Cece for you. She's like this all the time, but she's my best friend, and I love her.

Right where the conversation ended, we were right at the front door of Crusty's. I opened the door, and we entered. We made our way down the stairs, and walked into the pizza parlor. But when we saw what was inside, we both completely froze, with our jaws hanging open.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?" I yelled.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry about that. I'm REALLY sorry that this chapter was so short and boring and bad! And unfortunately, the next chapter is probably going to be short as well. I'M SORRY! It's just that I'm running out of time to write my stories, because of my busy schedule. But I am trying my best to make this story as enjoyable as possible! So, as bad as this chapter was, I'm still entitled to ask: what did you think? Let me know in your review. Remember that your opinion means the world to me. Anyways, I got to run! I love you guys! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know that it's been like, forever since I updated, and I'm really sorry for that. I've been really busy and haven't had enough time to update this story or any of my other stories. I'm trying to make time for them, so you may need to be a bit patient. Anyways, the last chapter, I left you guys on a cliffhanger. And I'm about to leave you guys on another one. Sorry! Also, this chapter is going to be a bit short. Once again, sorry! One more thing, we are nearing the end of this story. This is the second to last chapter, and I'm thankful for you guys to read up to this. Well here's chapter seven! I don't own Shake It Up. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Deuce point of view**

Rocky and Cece just left to get more snacks for the party. That left me with Flynn, Dina, and the two MMA fighters that were seriously starting to creep me out! Later, I called Tonni's pizza, confirming the order. Then I hung up and then went over to talk to Dina.

"Hey, shouldn't Rocky and Cece be back by now?" I asked. "It's been almost an hour!"

Dina looks at her watch and realizes I'm right. "Yeah, I wonder what's keeping them." She said, curiously. "I'm going to call Rocky." She pulled out her phone and dialed in the number of Rocky's cellphone. We listened as it rang about five times, and then went to voicemail.

"That's weird." I commented as she closed her phone.

"Her phone must have died. I remember she mentioned it was low on power earlier." Dina said, putting the phone back in her pocket.

"Oh yeah." I said, remembering.

Then I noticed Flynn was over with the two MMA fighters. I couldn't exactly tell what they were saying or doing, until Flynn turned around and made his way over to us, with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Hey dude, what were you guys doing over there?" I asked

"Get this!" He said excitedly, holding out the piece of paper. "Skull Crusher and Bone Breaker gave me their autographs!"

"No way!" I said taking the paper, and looking to see if he was serious. And he was. "I'm going to get their autographs too later!"

"Guys!" Dina yelled at us. "They're not supposed to even be here, let alone be here later! Besides, it's just an autograph, it's not that big of a deal."

Flynn and I gasped at what Dina just said.

"Just an autograph?" Flynn yelled. "JUST AN AUTOGRAPH? A autograph from Skull Crusher and Bone Breaker from the MMAs is NOT just any autograph!"

"Yeah!" I agreed. "These guys are awesome in the ring! They've won so many matches!"

"But it's especially awesome when the verse each other!" Flynn added.

"Exactly!" I added, as Dina rolled her eyes at us. "You wouldn't understand since you've never actually seen these guys fight."

"Fight?" Bone Breaker asked as him and Skull Crusher stood up from their seats.

"No!" I yelled "I didn't mean fight! Well yeah, I did mean 'fight', but-"

"FIGHT!" Skull Crusher yelled, right as he swung his fist right at Bone Breaker's face. Breaker fell backwards, falling into one of the snack tables, and knocking it over.

"GUYS!" Dina yelled "STOP!"

But I don't think they heard her. They started throwing their fists around, knocking over tables, and slamming into the decorations. The three of us ran behind the counter, to his ourselves from the fight.

"Guys!" I yelled over the madness. "Stop fighting!" But they didn't seem to hear me either.

Crusher knocked Breaker done, causing Breaker to grab onto the 'Happy Birthday Tinka!' banner, to try to pull himself back up. Instead he ends up ripping it into two. I covered my eyes as it fell to the ground in ruins. This is really bad! The MMA fighters were ruining the party! And Rocky and Cece will be back any minute!

"Guys! Please stop! Your ruining the decorations!" Why won't they listen to me?!

They kept punching and kicking and crashing into the decorations. I covered Flynn's eyes. This was a nightmare! If we try to break up the fight, we could get ourselves killed! It took us all day to have everything set up for the party and now we sit back helplessly as we watch it all be destroyed.

Then, Skull Crusher got a hold of Bone Breaker, and lifted him up. It took me a few seconds to realize that they were standing right next to the birthday cake!

"NO! NOT THE CAKE!" The three of us yell at the same time. But it wasn't quick enough to stop him from slamming the large man right into the large birthday cake.

The three of us ducked behind the counter just in time to dodge the cake that went flying everywhere in the pizza parlor.

Let me rephrase that. Dina and Flynn ducked behind the counter just in time to dodge the cake that went flying everywhere in the pizza parlor. I got covered in frosting. I rubbed the cake out of my eyes and looked around to see that everything was a disaster. The decorations are ruined, the banner is ripped and the cake was destroyed.

"I win!" Skull Crusher yelled, raising his fist in the air, victoriously. Then helped the other fighter up.

Dina and Flynn lifted themselves up, as their eyes widened at the sight of Crusty's.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Flynn yelled. "Who's ready for round two?"

"NO!" Dina and I yelled.

We climbed over the counter, as Flynn went over to pay the fighters, and then kicked them out. After they left, Dina started screaming.

"Look at this place!" Dina yelled "The party is ruined!"

"No it's not!" I said, trying to stay positive. "Maybe we can clean it all up."

"Deuce, Rocky and Cece are going to be here any minute!" She yelled "And the movie Ty and Tinka are seeing ends in" (looks at her watch) "less than an hour!"

"An hour is a enough time " I said, still trying to look at the bright side. Dina gave me the 'lets be serious' look.

"Yeah your right, we're doomed." I admitted.

"Flynn this is all your fault!" Dina snapped at the eleven year old. "If it wasn't for you, we would-"

She was cut off by the sound of an angry yell from behind us.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?"

* * *

**Rocky point of view**

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?" I yelled.

The restaurant was a complete disaster! The decorations were everywhere in a big mess, the banner was on the floor with a big rip right through the middle, and worst of all, the birthday cake was destroyed and covered every inch of the walls! It was even all over Deuce, who stood there shocked and scared, as well as Dina and Flynn.

"Guys! Before you blow up just give us a chance to explain!" Deuce said, but Cece ignored him.

"How did you guys manage to ruin the entire party?!" Cece yelled.

"Yeah!" I yelled in agreement. "That's more of something that Cece would do!"

"Exactly! Wait a minute, HEY!" Cece complained.

"Look!" Dina said. "As the manager of this situation, I have to take responsibility for what happens around here... It was all Flynn's fault!" She yelled pointing at him. Flynn threw his arms in the air, as if to say 'what the heck!'.

"Well that makes sense since he is Cece's brother." I stated.

"Yeah your right." Cece agreed. "Wait a minute, HEY!"

"I swear this isn't as bad as it looks!" Deuce assured us. "We can still clean up and order a new cake, and-"

"Is there even enough time for all that?" Cece asked.

"Maybe." I said looking at my watch. "Ty and Tinka should be back from the movies in one hour, so-" I was interrupted by the sound of the door opening up behind me. We all turned our head in the direction of the door, and my heart stopped at what I saw in front of me!

"MAKE THAT ONE SECOND!"

* * *

**Well there's chapter seven! Well guys, I'm sad to say that the next chapter will be the last. Thank you all for all the sweet reviews and for encouraging me to continue this story. You have no idea how much it means to me! So be sure to review, and hopefully I'll see you next chapter, for the finale! I love you guys! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's been a while. I'm going to try to update my stories more often from now on! Well, here's the final chapter of "A Hessenheffer Sweet 16 It Up". Thank you guys for reading and supporting this story. It means a lot. And be sure to check out my other stories! I even have a challenge for you guys that needs more competitors! So, here's chapter eight! Enjoy!**

* * *

**No point of view**

"Maybe." Rocky said, looking at her watch. "Ty and Tinka should be back from the movies in one hour, so-" She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening up behind her. The group all turned around their heads in the direction of the door, and their eyes widened in horror as to what they saw there in front of them!

"MAKE THAT ONE SECOND!"

There, still in the door frame, stood the two teens, back from their date early. Rocky was partly freaking out on the inside, and partly wondering why they are back so early! Ty and Tinka both had the same shocked look on their face. Except Ty soon went from shocked to angery.

"What happened in here?!" Tinka said, looking around. The blonde, completely unaware of what was going on, looking around, horrified of the state Crusty's was in. There were tables knocked over on the ground, some type of decorations were dangling from the walls in ruins, and the walls were covered with some type of food that seemed to be some kind of pastry. Cake, to be exact. It was also what cover Deuce from head to toe.

She wondered how this could have happened. Her and Ty were just going to go get pizza for an early dinner, but then there's this!

"Ummm…" Cece said, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Yeah, what did happen in here! What did you guys do?" Ty yelled. He was very angery to come to see that what was supposed to be a party for his girlfriend, was nothing but a disaster!

"Let us explain!" Rocky yelled, but still had fear in her voice. "I promise that this isn't as bad as it looks!"

"Not as bad as it looks? It's ruined!" He yelled, while him and his girlfriend walked inside, and down the steps with the rest of the group.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tinka asked, now totally confused.

Everyone was in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Um… well, uh, we were just, uh… playing a new game!" Rocky said cheerfully, trying to sound convincing.

"Uh, yeah!" Cece agreed, playing along. "It's called…um… 'Smash Cake On Deuce'!"

Everyone turned to her with a confused look. Though Deuce was both confused, and slightly insulted.

"What type of game is that?" Tinka asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what type of game IS that!" Deuce exclaimed, annoyed and a bit angery.

"Well, uh, you see," Cece explained. "the goal of the game is to smash as much cake on Deuce as you can in ten seconds! And as you can see, it kind of got out off hand." She gestured her arms around the room. "Right guys?"

"Yeeeaaahhhh…" Deuce, Dina, Flynn, and Rocky all said, their voices a bit high, trying to go along with it, while putting on fake smiles.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with?" Flynn whispered to her harshly.

"Okay guys! I'm not buying it!" Tinka exclaimed. "What's really going on here?"

The group shared glances with each other, looking for an answer.

"Let's just tell her." Dina said. "It didn't work out. We failed. There's no point in hiding from her anymore."

They all nodded in agreement. It was about time Tinka knew the truth.

"Tell me what?" Tinka asked.

"Well," Rocky said. "We knew that your birthday was coming up, and we noticed that you were depressed that Gunther wasn't here."

"So we came up with a plan to throw you a surprise birthday party, you know to cheer you up." Ty explained. Tinka's eyes widened at what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that they would do that for her!

"Ty was supposed to keep you occupied for the day so we could set up." Deuce said. "Things were going great until Flynn ruined everything."

"Hey! I said sorry!" Flynn complained.

"No you didn't!" Rocky said. "Anyways, the entertainment Flynn ordered were two MMA fighters."

Tinka begins to open her mouth.

"Don't ask." Rocky said. "Anyways, they got into a big fight, and pretty much destroyed everything."

"We thought we'd have enough time to fix everything, but then you guys came back early." Cece said.

"Why did you guys came back early?" Flynn asked.

"Oh, the projector broke during the movie, and they told us to go home." Ty explained. "I texted Rocky, telling her that we were coming back early, but she never answered."

"Oh yeah, my phone died." Rocky explained, pulling the useless phone out of hee pocket as proof.

"Anyways," Dina said. "We were hoping to help you feel better, but that clearly didn't happen."

"Yeah, sorry we let you down, Tinka." Cece said, a bit sad.

Tinka stood there for a few seconds, flabbergasted by what she just heard. They went through all of that trouble, just to make her feel better. Then she spoke.

"That's really sweet of you guys, and I really appreciate your effort. Nobody has ever gone done anything like that for me before!" She smiled at her friends, who smiled right back at her. Then she frowned and looked down at her shoes.

"It's just that,… I miss Gunther. He's my twin and nothing can replace that." She walked over to one of the tables that were still standing up right, and sat down.

"It's just that, you guys don't understand how it feels. None of you guys are twins, Cece, you and Flynn never get along, and Rocky, you and Ty get along occasionally. Believe me, I understand that you guys were trying to help me, and that means a lot, but to be honest, even if the party wasn't destroyed, it wouldn't have made me feel completely better. Maybe a little, but not a enough." A tear went down her face as she spoke, and she began to quietly sob. Talking about the topic was not easy for her at all. In fact, it was like a stab in the heart.

The gang nodded and looked at the ground. They understood what she meant. Her and Gunther were so unbelievably close, they used to almost never be without each other. It was like they were two halves of the same person. They tried there best, but there was nothing else they could do. A party can't replace something like that.

Then, the door to Crusty's opened up, and someone entered. Tinka didn't notice because she didn't move an inch, or turn around.

But the gang didn't have to turn around to see the door. Their eyes widened and jaws dropped a the sight. They didn't say a word as the figure slowly walked down the stairs towards the crying birthday girl, as she continued to talk.

"It's just that, a party would only remind me more of the fact that he's not here. It's his birthday too. And we're supposed to celebrate them together."

Now the figure was right behind Tinka. But nobody said a word. They were all just completely silent, but with smiles very slowly growing across their faces.

"I just can't handle it. It was hard when he first left and it's no easier now." She continued. "I really appreciate your support guys, but it just isn't the same. To be honest, I want to spend the rest of my birthday by myself."

"Are you sure?"

She lifted her head at the sound of a familiar voice behind her. That's when she noticed the shadow standing over her. She slowly turned around in her seat and looked up. She found herself with her eyes locked with another pair of blue eyes staring down at her. A large smile grew across her face when she realized who it was.

"Hello Bay-beee." He says with a smile.

"GUNTHER!" She exclaimed, right before she jumped out of her seat and into his arms. She felt his embrace around her. Tears continued to fall down her face, but this time, they were tears of joy.

"No way!" Deuce exclaimed with a big smile. The entire group was shocked to see Gunther Hessenhefer in Crusty's with them again.

"I missed you." She whispered, right before they pulled apart.

"I missed you too, Tinkabell." He said with a kind smile.

"Gunther!" Ty exclaimed, right before the whole gang ran up to him, and showered him with 'welcome back' hugs.

"It's been so long!" Rocky said, after they all pulled apart.

"Yeah it really has." Cece agreed.

"What brings you back?" Deuce asked.

"Well, great news!" He exclaimed. "My grandmother is better, and I am moving back to America!"

"That's great man!" Ty exclaimed, slamming Gunther on the back.

"Yeah, it is!" Gunther agreed. "I would have called, but I decided to come surprise you guys and then celebrate my birthday with my twin."

"Well we all missed, you Gunther!" Tinka said with a smile.

"Yeah, but how did you know that we'd be in Crusty's?" Rocky asked.

Gunther reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Ty tweeted on his Twitter and Facebook page that he was heading to Crusty's with Tinka." He said. "So I knew this was my first stop."

They all smiled and shared one more big group hug. And right as they pulled apart, the door to Crusty's opened up again. A tall man wearing a uniform and caring a few pizza boxes, entered the restaurant.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "Did anyone here order three pies?"

"Hey look! The pizza from Toni's is here!" Cece exclaimed.

"Well," Tinka said. "Now that Gunther is back and the gang is back together, why not make the most out of what is left of this party?"

"Yeah!" The group agreed. Deuce ran over to the pizza delivery man, played for the pizza (while slipping in a few extra bucks in exchange for him not telling anyone about the deliver, mainly his uncle) and ran over to the counter with the pies.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Deuce said. "Let's dig in and get this party started!"

The gang cheered and ran over to eat, but Tinka stopped short.

"Uh oh." She whispered to herself.

"Tinka, what's wrong?" Rocky asked, who's the only one who stopped, while the others dug through the boxes, eating their pizza.

"I just remembered something." Tinka said in a scared voice. "I never got the chance to tell Gunther that Ty and I are dating."

"Ooohhhhh." Rocky responded, while looking over to the birthday boy, who was chatting with Cece about everything he missed while he was gone.

Rocky understood why Tinka would be scared. Knowing Gunther, knowing that the biggest player in school is dating his sister, isn't something he'd take lightly.

"You know what?" Rocky said. "It's your birthday, and his, so why don't we just enjoy today and tell him tomorrow?"

"Good idea." Tinka said.

And with that, the two girls walked over to their friends and enjoyed themselves. The gang hung out at Crusty's for the rest of the day, and caught up on almost everything thing that's been going on. They enjoyed the fact that Gunther was now back and wasn't going anywhere, and that was enough to keep the night going. Deuce even called his his cousin Rico (who's a DJ) to come over, and they danced their hearts out. So maybe things didn't go as planned at first, but it all worked out in the end. They talked, they laughed, they danced, there was an insult here and there, but that's just how it goes.

_That's_ how you rock a Hessenheffer sweet sixteen!

* * *

**Well that's it! I hope it was worth the long gaps between updates. And if it isn't, I'm sorry! Thank you guys for reading this story and supporting it! It means a lot! Thank you for all the sweet reviews, because it wouldn't have been easy to continue with no reviews! Be sure to check out my other stories, like "I Don't Get It Anymore", and PLEASE check out my first challenge, called "The Alternate Ending Challenge"! I really need more competitors in it! So far only one person has entered, and that's sort of depressing.**

**So once again, thank you guys so much for reading, I love you guys so much, and I'll see you later! Bye!**


End file.
